


[Podfic] Typo the Dog

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: “Are you ready to go see Ted?”Patrick is one of those people who uses his regular, human voice with all animals, so David is truly not sure which of them he’s talking to.(Podfic of MoreHuman’s delightful ficlet, Typo the Dog).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfics in the Creek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Typo the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typo the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154746) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



**Text:** [Typo the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154746)

 **Author:** [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 5:37

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to More Human for allowing me to Podfic this wonderful story! And thank you to all my podficcing friends for the encouragement.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed making it!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
